Ahhh, Freedom
by spangladesh920
Summary: Tommy decides to go fishing with Jason against his current girlfriend's wishes, what will she do to get him back? Read on and find out! Oneshot songfic.


_Summary: Set after the events of "Passing The Torch" during "Turbo" . Tommy decides to go fishing with Jason against his current girlfriend's wishes. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Power Rangers and all characters are owned by Disney, and the song "I'm Gonna Miss Her" is performed by Brad Paisley and more then likely owned by him. _

It was 5 am, and Jason Scott sat in his truck waiting on his best friend Tommy Oliver as they were supposed to go on a fishing trip today. Finally Tommy came walking out of his apartment with all his gear and a scowl on his face. "Dude, what's wrong?" Jason asked as Tommy got in and slammed the door. "Aw it's Kat, she didn't want me to go with you today. She wanted me to go shopping with her and Tanya. She said that if I went with you that she would pack up her stuff and leave me." It was all Jason could do to suppress a snicker as they headed off towards the lake.

_Well I love her  
But I love to fish  
I spend all day out on this lake  
And hell is all I catch  
Today she met me at the door  
Said I would have to choose  
If I hit that fishin' hole today  
She'd be packin' all her things  
And she'd be gone by noon_

They drove on to the lake, mostly talking about how Tommy felt now that he was out of uniform. They got to the lake and launched the boat. On they way out to their spot, Jason caught sight of Tommy deep in thought and began to laugh hysterically. "What's with you?" Tommy asked. Between laughs Jason was able to choke out "You…are…so…whipped!" "What do you mean I'm whipped? I'm here aren't I?" Jason kept laughing all the way to a shady spot. _  
_

_Well I'm gonna miss her  
When I get home  
But right now I'm on this lakeshore  
And I'm sittin' in the sun  
I'm sure it'll hit me  
When I walk through that door tonight  
That I'm gonna miss her  
Oh, lookie there, I've got a bite  
_

"To hell with Kat, I'm hanging out with my best friend and that's all that matters." Tommy said after several minutes, which sent Jason into another fit of laughter. "So you gonna miss her bro?" Jason asked after he calmed down. "Yeah, but I've been wanting a way out for a while now. I kinda want to do my own thing." Tommy said. _  
_

_Now there's a chance that if I hurry  
I could beg her to stay  
But that water's right  
And the weather's perfect  
No tellin' what I might catch today_

"You know, Tanya might not let you off the hook for this. She is a Yellow after all." "Who cares, she's usually too busy trying to suck Adam's face off." They both got a good laugh out of that. 

Well I'm gonna miss her  
When I get home  
But right now I'm on this lakeshore  
And I'm sittin' in the sun  
I'm sure it'll hit me  
When I walk through that door tonight  
That I'm gonna miss her  
Oh, lookie there, I've got a bite

Tommy and Jason had a blast fishing, even though the closest either of them got to catching anything was a couple of nibbles that Tommy got early on. They mostly sat there and talked about anything and everything. Jason got the distinct impression that Tommy was done with women for now…at lease those of the Pink persuasion anyway. He really wanted Tommy and Kim to "kiss and make up", but he figured that if that was going to happen, it would be on them and no one else to make it happen.

They decided to call it a day, mostly because the fish just weren't biting. They got the boat back in the trailer and made the drive back to Tommy's apartment. Along the way, Tommy popped up and said "How's Kim?". Jason just sat there in shock, finally he answered "She's good, her school in Jacksonville is really taking off." To which Tommy responded "Good for her." _At least there isn't any animosity that I can see_ Jason thought.

They pulled up to the apartment, but before they got out, Jason asked "So what are you gonna do now that your not a Ranger?" "I think I'm gonna go back to school. I made enough racing that I can afford to go just about anywhere. I hear that UCLA has a good paleontology program, I might just check that out." Jason just stared at him dumbfounded. "What? Ever since David took me on a dig near the reservation, it piqued my interest." Jason laughed the whole way to the front door and Tommy just rolled his eyes.

They walked in, and sure enough Kat had made good on her threat and moved all of her stuff out. On an end table next to the couch was a note, and it read:

_Dear Tommy, _

_I can no longer be with a guy that wants to spend all of his time with his buddies. I'm moving out and moving on, so don't try to come for me. I'll be moving to London by the end of the week to take a position at the London Academy of Dance. Goodbye Tommy, have a good life. _

_-Kat_

Tommy finished the note and handed it to Jason. As he read the note, he heard Tommy groan "Fuckin' Pinks" under his breath. Jason sat the note down and looked at Tommy, who asked him with the straightest face on Earth: "Want a beer bro?". Jason laughed, and so did Tommy, "Yeah, I would love one bro." He came back about 30 seconds later with two beers, they cracked them open and drank. Soon Jason had to leave to pick Trini up at the airport. After he left, Tommy just sat back on the couch and cracked open another beer. "Ah, freedom." was all he said as he watched sports all night and finished the 12 pack.

_Yeah, I'm gonna miss her  
Oh, lookie there, I've got a bite_

**The End**

_A/N: I thought this would be a funny way to explain why Tommy and Kat broke up. I do prefer the Tommy/Kat paring to Tommy/Kim, even though I am an old school MMPR fan all the way. If you don't, that's cool...we all have our own opinion. Oh, and don't forget to Read and Review please.  
_


End file.
